Wanted
by Silver Sneasel
Summary: He shut his eyes, taking in what had happened here so many years ago. His true father, someone he had never known, he had been far too young to know him. Killed. He wasn't sure what to feel.


WANTED

Ghetsis smiled, watching as the man made his way through the trees, through the dark. Hair as green as his own, if maybe a few shades off. A perfect ruse in a world where the unusual hair color wouldn't be questioned. He smiled, again, noticing the mans movements, jerky, lost. He was confused, for the forest itself was confusing. He finally felt a twinge of pity. Not for the man, but for his obvious confusion, his inability to navigate the simple woods. He stepped into his path, wary of the situation.

The man stared, a slight recognition in his eyes, "you..."

"Yes, me." Ghetsis chuckled. "I would have left well enough alone, but I just... You are far too pitiful to be left alone."

He let his mouth twist, some sort of grimace, a hatred in his eyes, "where is he? Where is my son you son of a-"

"Now now none of that X. You were the failed experiment, the first one I made... I should have tried harder with you, it was so close, and then, well, then she showed up. We'll have none of your insults now though. Cyrus, my second son, how he turned out, you can be sure that that won't happen again. His innocence, he had none, not even at a young age. His hatred fueled him far too much. I do wonder what became of him, although I doubt I will see him again. No, don't worry X, N is in good hands."

"No, no, I know what you did to me!"

Ghetsis smirked, "oh, and his mothers death... Why did you hesitate X? You could have taken him right then, you claim not to have known, but... I doubt that, how in tune with things you are. I doubt that you didn't know. Didn't you _want_ him, X? And now, stumbling around these woods? Are you still searching for her? Waiting? How... Sad."

X stared at him, fury burning in him. He didn't move an inch towards Ghetsis though, instead, he crouched to the ground, touching the soft grass of the pinwheel forest. He gripped it, feeling it's roots strain. "You... _Dare_, to ask if I _want my son_..." His breathing grew ragged, "_this was our home._" He breathed out the sentence, pain tore through him.

Ghetsis felt the slightest sense of pity, then coldness replaced it again. He frowned down at the man, "X, you're still a child. You don't even remember what it was we wanted to accomplish at first, do you?" He clicked his tongue, "so sad. In your forties and just now having a child... You thought you were safe from me? I may have left you alone, if it weren't for your relentless searching. Getting the Police involved? Foolish, you know that. We don't exist X, we never have."

X glared up at him, "you're wrong! I want my son, where are you hiding him, Ghetsis, _where is my son_?"

Ghetsis sighed, gripping a pokeball at his waist, "so... Pitiful. I believe I'll put you out of your misery."

X couldn't move fast enough, seeing the icy gaze that was set on him. He couldn't reach his Pokemon fast enough, seeing the flash of red and hearing a terrible screech.

.~.~.~.~.~

Ghetsis watched him through the trees, as N knelt at a small clearing. He sighed, feeling the ground beneath his hand, a place where grass refused to grow. He felt something there, and stood, staring at the stone that stood as a marker. "So this is it..." His voice barely more than a whisper. He carefully took out a pokeball, staring at it, knowing the creature inside. Knowing what it had told him. He didn't like pokeballs, but the creature had told him it was preferable, at this time, to be inside of the device. So he had listened.

He looked up, sensing something, and cleared his throat, "I'm alone now."

Ghetsis watched, silent. N moved a step towards his hiding place, and then shook his head. N backed away, "I'm too strong, my friends, are too strong..." He looked down at the grave, "this is my home, then..."

He walked away from the clearing, confusion appearent on his face.

Ghetsis felt a twinge of pity, then shoved it away. He sent out his Pokemon, the dragon, huge and difficult to tame... He climbed onto it's back and directed it out of the woods. N was stronger than he was. Far stronger, with that legendary Pokemon on his side.

N looked up, seeing and feeling a powerful shadow go over the forest. He stopped, and then turned, hearing a crunching of branches. Two kids, close to his age and standing close to one another. The girl smiled, "hey N, we wanted to make sure you were okay."

The boy nodded, "we heard that you'd headed out this way, we... were worried. You're our friend, you know."

N smiled, "I'm... Fine. I believe that I am fine. Please, don't trouble yourselves with my well being."

The girl grinned, "don't you see N? That's what friends are for! I want you with us, we could travel for a while."

N started at the offer, traveling with the two who had inevitably brought the truth to his eyes. He shook his head, "no, no, I must think through many things on my own. There's much we haven't seen. I wish to remain here however, for the time being."

The boy smirked, "well N, suit yourself. If you change your mind though, find us."

N nodded, "yes... I shall do that. When I feel it is right. Please, go."

They turned, leaving the forest. N mused on this, they wanted him with them. Despite what he had done, even though it had been with good intentions, he had been led in a different direction than what he'd believed. He shook his head, pain in his heart. So many people had been hurt, so many Pokemon made sad.

He shut his eyes, taking in what had happened here so many years ago. His true father, someone he had never known, he had been far too young to know him. Killed. He wasn't sure what to feel, knowing the screech of the Pokemon that had killed him. He opened his eyes. It was good to know he had been wanted. Wanted and loved by someone without intentions to use his innocence for evil.

He looked up, the girl and boy, they wanted him for company. Nothing more.

He would not travel with them, he knew that. He would not travel with anyone for a long time.

He let out a breath, knowing that soon the seasons would change. He considered, for a long time where he would go. He looked up at the sky, he didn't want to stay in Unova, not for the time being. He sent out the Pokemon with a flash of red. The loud roar shook the forest, as he hopped onto it's back. He knew he had to leave this region, for the time being, and learn who he was. He felt the swift wind as the Pokemon read him, heard his thoughts and what he was feeling in his heart.

He smiled at the land below, although it was a bitter and sad look. He would return home someday. When he had learned more. When he understood this world and it's rules better, he would return home.


End file.
